I'll stay with you
by Jinxed22
Summary: A SasoDei story! When Deidara get's raped, theres only one person that can save him...manXman, yaio, lemon, you name it! NEW CHAPTERS ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hurrah! Everybody loves SasoDei stories!**

**I hope you enjoy this~  
><strong>

**Warning:**** Mild rape scenes**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, sadly...**

* * *

><p>Deidara sighed softly and walked down the small side street. A small drizzle of rain was still covering the city and Deidara hugged himself closer.<p>

A sound behind him made him turn around, he squinted his eyes against the black, but something grabbed him from behind and shoved him down onto the ground.

The blond haired boy yelped and struggled under the grip of the older man.

"Please! Let me go!" He whined, struggling around more. He growled and kicked the man, then squirmed from under him. Something grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"I thought you said we caught a girl," the other man growled. Deidara whimpered and turned his head away, blood was plastered over the man's face and he stunk of smoke and beer.

"It _is _a girl." Another man sneered, walked over and grabbing Deidara's neck. "Now come on chicky, show us your tits." He growled, moving his hands underneath Deidara's top.

Deidara struggled with him, trying to move his hands from under his top. The final man grabbed his arms and tied them up in a piece of cloth.

"Let go!" Deidara yelled. "You're hurting meeeeee!" He screamed as something gripped his member and yawned hardly. Two of the men snickered at him and the only holding him yanked again.

Then something grabbed Deidara, kicking the men away strongly. Two of the men fled, while one was knocked out on the ground.

"Shh," the man whispered, holding Deidara close to him. Deidara whimpered and held closer to the thin man.

He looked different from the others, kind looking…he had red hair, and kind brown eyes. He moved his hand into his pocket and took out a lolly, popping it into Deidara's mouth.

Deidara shivered again and sucked on the lolly, his hands gripped at the back of the man's shirt and sighed softly, feeling safer.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently while taking off his jacket. Deidara gave a slight nod,

"F-fine th-thanks-s" Deidara shivered back, holding closer. The man winced and moved his hands over Deidara's, and loosening his grip on his shirt.

"What's your name?" The red head asked.

"I'm D-Deidara," he introduced.

"Well, Deidara, I love your hair." He said gently, stroking it down gently. Deidara shivered and moved his head onto the man's chest, he smiled slightly and a crimson blush moved over his cheeks.

"Wh-what's y-your name-e?" Deidara stuttered. The red headed smiled again and held him closer, draping his jacket over Deidara's shoulders.

"I'm Sasori," he said gently. Deidara nodded, and closed his eyes.

"You're gonna b-be cold…" Deidara said, noticing Sasori's jacket over his shoulders.

"-And you're not." Sasori told him, already caring greatly for the younger boy already. "Now, let's go back to my place, hm? You can have a nice warm shower and have some dinner." He whispered, picking up the light boy in his arms.

Deidara nodded and snuggled closer to Sasori's chest, the boy was at least five years older than him…maybe a couple more years.

"Why're you h-helping me?" He asked softly. Sasori gave a shrug and held him closer, then leaning down and kissing his forehead. Deidara yawned again and moved his face deeper into Sasori's chest.

"Because I want to," Sasori answered. He smiled and moved Deidara's hair out of his eyes. "Now just sleep, I'll be here…" 

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, hey? I'm not sure if this will turn into a longer story or anything. I'll see how it goes!<strong>

**Please comment and stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyyy! Second Chapter! I hope you like it and stuff~ Yaoi lemon warning, SasoXDei, manXman! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Deidara yawned and blinked his eyes open. He was sprawled out on a soft bed that smelt of…roses? He shrugged slightly and cuddled closer to the red silk pillow.<p>

"I see you're awake." A husky voice said from the doorway. Deidra looked over at the door; he frowned for a minute and then remembered.

He yelped and moved his hands down to his crotch, covering himself self consciously. There were a light chuckle and the older man walked over, moving Deidara's hair out his eyes.

"I got a bath ready for you," he said. "Nice and hot" he chuckled. "There are some clothes and towels out for you as well, also, feel free to use any shampoo, conditioner and soap." He murmured while running a hand through the blonde boy's hair.

Deidara gave a nod and moved closer to Sasori, "T-thanks" he stuttered, moving his smaller hand into Sasori's bigger one. Sasori smiled and squeezed his hand,

"Remember to check yourself, make sure it doesn't hurt when you touch it…or…" the older man smirked slightly.

"…Or?" Deidara asked him, cocking his head to the side. Sasori chuckled to himself, and bent down.

"Or I could check for you…" he said, training off and moving his hands from Deidara and running them down the blonde boy's side. Deidara squealed and moved across the bed, but Sasori was quicker, he pushed his hands down on Deidara's shoulders.

"No! Stop!" Deidara whimpered, struggling to get out of the red headed mans grip. "I don't…want…you…to-o" he cried. Sasori sighed softly and moved his face down, gently kissing Deidara on the lips.

Deidara's eyes widened, but he closed them and his body relaxed. Sasori smiled and pulled away.

"There we are…" Sasori whispered. "Relax…" he soothed, bending down and kissing Deidara again gently. The younger boy groaned slightly as Sasori pressed his hips down onto Deidara's hips.

Sasori got another groan in reply and gently ran his tongue across Deidara's bottom lip. Deidara gasped and opened his mouth and Sasori slowly moved his tongue in.

Deidara groaned again, and tingles ran up his spine. "Ughn…" he moaned. "M-Moree…" he whispered, arching his back slightly so his member was pressed right onto Sasori's.

Sasori groaned into Deidara's mouth and continued to kiss him, going slightly harder. He bit onto Deidara's wet tongue gently, and then moved his mouth over it, sucking softly.

"Ahh Sa-Sa-Sasoriii" Deidara panted through the kiss. Sasori smiled slightly and pulled away, moving his hands away from Deidara's shoulders.

"Come on" Sasori said, pulling away. "Time for you to have a bath" he chuckled. Deidara gave a slight nod and jumped out of the bed, running into the bathroom and shutting the door. He panted and closed his eyes.

Sasori smiled slightly, he cared greatly for that younger boy…even though he just met him. He sat down on the bed, and smelt the air slowly, Deidara's scent mingling with it. He wanted that boy more than anything…and maybe Deidara felt the same about him.

::::

Deidara quickly changed into Sasori's clothes, they hung off his shoulders and he couldn't get the pants to stay up. He walked out anyway, and soon felt hands around his waist.

He leant backwards onto the body and felt something stiff against his backside. His eyes widened and he looked around. The red headed boy smiled again and kissed his forehead.

"You know it's because of you…" he whispered while moving his hands down Deidara's body slightly. "Are…you?" He asked, frowning slightly. Deidara shook his head and Sasori nodded. "Of course not" he whispered. "You're too young to be thinking about that." He chuckled, kissing Deidara neck

The blonde headed boy shuddered from pleasure and moved his hips slightly, which made Sasori groan out in pain.

"You l-like that?" He asked. Sasori gave a nod and pulled Deidara closer. Deidara smiled and moved his hips again, his bottom moving into Sasori's hard crotch.

Sasori gave another groan and moved over to the bed, sitting down and moving his hands down to his penis and squeezing himself through his pants. His mouth gaped open and he moaned softly to himself.

Deidara blinked at the older man…touching himself in front of him. It looked so strange, but arousing at the same time. He walked over and sat down, his eyes glued to Sasori's hands.

"Sasori…what…what does that feel like?" He asked. Sasori moved his hands away and smiled slightly.

"Fantastic" he whispered back, pulling Deidara chin over to his. "Mmm, you want me to do that to you?" He asked, chuckling softly, he frowned when Deidara looked serious. "Do you?" He asked. Deidara blushed, and then gave a nod.

"Yes…Yes please" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>You wantees more? Yai, Nai? Please comment! Yes...thats the reveiw button...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, sorry it took a bit longer, but this chapter is kinda funny and cute! Please enjoy~ and thankyou to Chillybean, thanks for giving me some great advice on the chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Also, watch out for the spider! The spideerr!**

**Warning: Smexy scene, yaio, slight lemon, guyXguy, mention of SasuNaru, swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sadly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasori smirked, glad he had full control over the young boy, he leaned in and gave Deidara a quick kiss.<p>

"Mmm, not yet," he purred. Deidara grumbled softly to himself while Sasori continued. "I need to go to the shops, pick up some, hmm…toys" he smirked. Deidara frowned at Sasori, but let himself get pulled out of bed.

'_Toys? What does he mean…I didn't know he played with toys'_ Deidara thought, walking along with Sasori down to the car. Sasori smiled at the blonde again and slipped into the car, his fingers drummed on the steering wheel and Deidara sat down slowly on leather, black seats.

Sasori put his seatbelt on slowly, then as Deidara did his he backed out of the drive and sped down along the street, obviously too fast. The car zoomed along the road, not many people were out this late at night but the people who were, stared at the car.

Deidara whimpered in his seat and shuffled backwards against it, he snapped his eyes shut and yelped as the car flew around the bend.

"S-Sa-Sasori-i" he whimpered. "S-slow down!" He begged, looking up at the red headed man. Sasori chuckled slightly and pulled to a stop.

"Are you coming in?" He asked quickly, "No, don't" he said. "Stay here, I'll be five" he said. Deidara nodded as Sasori got out the car and started to walk down the street, Deidara sighed and shivered, wondering whether to follow or not, he looked outside the window and saw a small black spider on the ground about a meter.

It was dark, Deidara couldn't see him, but he knew where the toy shop was. He got out the car quickly and ran down the street. He turned around a corner and looked down it, the toy shop didn't have any lights on and the blonde boy blinked uneasily at it. He walked slowly down the smaller street, his feet making small taps on the pavement as he walked down.

::::

Sasori entered the shop, the door bell made a ring as he entered and the man behind the counter smiled and lifted a hand at him.

"Sup' Tachi?" Sasori asked, walking over to the counter and leaning against it coolly, making sure to lean away from a little spider sitting there. Itachi shrugged, and looked his friend up and down.

"Not much," he said, his eyes focusing on Sasori's lips. Sasori gave a grunt whacked Itachi's hand on the counter.

"Stop fucking checking me out, dick" he growled. Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasori and moved his hands away.

"Anyway, you _obviously_ didn't come in here to chat, so, what can I get you?" He asked. Sasori thought for a moment and looked around the store.

"I need…a costume, Kitsune costume" he said, smirking at the black haired man who stared at him dumbly.

"We only h-have one l-left-" he stuttered at his best customer. A low growl rose in Sasori's throat, he was losing patience.

"You better sell it to me then, haven't you?" He growled. Itachi whimpered slightly and stepped back, his hand moving over the doorknob to the costume room.

"Someone e-else already b-bought it" he whimpered, closing one of his eyes. Sasori hissed and walked around the counter, pushing himself into the room.

"Too bad for them, who was it anyway?" He asked, looking down the rows of shelfs and taking the costume he wanted. Itachi winced slightly and sighed, it was no use arguing with Sasori, he would probably just get knocked out anyway.

"Naruto and S-Sasuke…" he said. Sasori smirked slightly, "No wonder Sasuke would want this for Naruto, little fox" he chuckled, throwing the money on the table and walking outside slowly.

::::

Deidara walked closer to the shop and frowned, how did Sasori get in? He sighed and turned back around, deciding it was better to walk back to the car and wait. He sighed and kept walking, and then suddenly he didn't recognise anything around him. He sprinted back the way he came, but the toy shop wasn't there either.

"Sasori?" He called, his voice shaking. He whimpered softly and looked around again, there was a small spider on the wall and he shuddered and moved away slightly from it. The blonde gulped loudly and whimpered and his brow furrowed. He couldn't remember at all where he was…nothing at all.

::::

Sasori padded down to the car, humming softly. He frowned and sighed, Deidara wasn't there…he groaned slightly, annoyed at the blonde…but, it wasn't his entire fault. He walked back the way he came, looking down the side streets. A small body was coward next to the wall, whimpering softly.

The red head rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting down and oomphing as his backside hit the hard ground below.

"Hey Dei" he said. Deidara looked up and squealed with joy, quickly wrapping his small arms around Sasori.

"Sasori…" he whispered, yelping as the horny red-head slid his hand down Deidara's pants. "No!" He whined, jumping away. Sasori pouted at him, and cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" He asked. Moving closer and wrapping his arms around Deidara. Deidara leant down on his chest.

"I've been….th-thinking…and…I'm not ready…" he whimpered, cowering slightly and nuzzling closer. He didn't want Sasori to leave him, but…this was the final test, I guess. Would he stay, now he knew Deidara didn't want to do anything like that yet? "Can't we just play with the toys you brought?" He asked. Sasori smirked slightly at him.

"Just the toys?" He repeated. Deidara frowned curiously at him, why would he be smirking about toys? Anyway, what toys did he buy?

"Yes, yes" Deidara said. "Now let's see" he said, his hands making a grab for the bag before Sasori snatched it up.

"Uh uh uh" tutted the older man, "later" he chuckled. "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic Dei'" he said, smiling and moving his hand into Deidara's. Deidara smiled at him and leaned closer.

"I love playing with toys!" He said happily. Sasori's eyes widened, then he smiled back.

"I'm glad," he chuckled. _'Whoa…who'd have known? Hmm?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...the spider,<strong>_** huh?**** A bit of last minute planning and stuff, but it should extend this story a couple more chapters...I hope you enjoyed! Please reveiw!** **Also, anyone think while they are walking away, the TARDIS should appear? Just 'cause I love Doctor Who! Please PM me!**

**Adios Cenyour' (Sorry about spelling xDD)**

**~Whovian Freak **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's so shortttt 'cause I have no inspiration sorry guysss :/ More comments, more writing. Thats the deal, un.**

Deidara's eyes were wide, and he had a shocked and surprised emotion on his face. The blonde boys shirt was currently being pulled of- by the puppeteers, who was already naked. Apart from his silky red boxers, that had a… noticeable… tent in his pants.

"Sasori… w-what type of t-toys are these?" He whispered, his voice shaking slightly, yet it was a lot more confused than frightened. The blonde knew this man wouldn't hurt him at all, Sasori had already proved that and Deidara somehow had a gut instinct to trust him.

In slow, dainty movements, Sasori unclipped Deidara's brown belt, and gently tugged his tight jeans down. Sasori had decided a while ago that he liked Deidara to wear tight pants… they showed off his rear end, and caved in around his crotch slightly. They also gave the blonde a kinky look, with his long, natural blonde hair that fell around his shoulders, and over his glass eye as a bang. (-uses a pun-) He also had some of that hair up in a ponytail at the top of his head.

As the black jeans got pulled down, a pair of black boxers were revealed, which matched the blonde's black nails, and black eyeliner. Deidara was slightly goth, well, more like he tried to be goth but never achieved it. Might as well mention now that Deidara also wore a necklace of a cross around his pale neck, and… when he was alone he often experimented with makeup.

Thoughts got cut off- as a hand gently squeezed Deidara's cock, causing the blonde to gasp in pleasure. "Sasori!" Deidara panted softly, but gave a small whimper. "You said… j-just the toys, un" He begged, gasping again in pleasure.

"Deidara, babe? You know… what toys are?"

"Yeah…" he answered, having second thoughts. What toys did his danna mean? "L-like lego… un?" Deidara asked, purring out in pleasure as a wet finger was slid along his pink, tight and virgin hole. Sasori smirked in amusement, "Oh these toys are a lot more fun" he laughed softly.


End file.
